


背德之梦

by MingZhi



Category: ID:INVADED, 异度侵入
Genre: M/M, 代入感, 意淫, 百鸣, 道具, 骑乘
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MingZhi/pseuds/MingZhi
Relationships: 百贵船太郎/鸣瓢秋人
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	背德之梦

明明知道这是梦，却还是不敢去触碰。

怎么形容鸣瓢呢？性感还是别的什么？他浑身是血，坐在单挑身上的样子，那舒心的笑容，看了一眼便忘不掉。

所以就做了这样的梦。

现在，鸣瓢秋人，坐在我，百贵船太郎的腰上。

他两腿分开，紧致有力的大腿夹着我的腰，柔软有肉的屁股紧贴着我的敏感部位。

“不好意思，百贵，让我休息一下。”他这么说，“膝盖有些痛，站不起来了。”

鸣瓢的样子确实有点累，他低低的喘息着，额头带着汗珠，不知道是痛还是什么的，甚至在小声呻吟。但他身上的伤，已经是我梦中美化过的样子了。

脸上的伤痕没有处理，只是流了些血，并不肿，我有一种想要亲口舔舐掉他鼻尖血痕的欲望。

他的胳膊已经打上了石膏，吊在脖颈上，棱角分明的锁骨撑起了一小块地方，沉沉地盛着夜色。

窗外的烟火璀璨，鸣瓢的声音比烟火还好听，低沉喑哑，真是个性感的男人。

所以，我为什么会梦到这种梦？鸣瓢累了所以骑在我腰上休息一下？忽然闻到了一股消毒水的味道，仔细看了看周遭的情景，是在医院。

还是我叫来救护车，帮着把他抬进医院的，他那时候的样子，真的惨不忍睹，住了几天院，还是坐着轮椅行动。然而，看过那样凄惨的鸣瓢，我却梦见了这样的情景，何谈同情，我甚至硬的发烫。

鸣瓢看起来好像在忍耐着什么，眼睛里亮晶晶的，似乎是泪，他又向我道歉……别说话了，我已经硬的不行了。

“说好了要这样来一次，但我的体力真的是不允许。”

“来一次？来什么……”我刚说出口，鸣瓢就解开我的腰带，抓住了我的阴茎。

“我先帮你一下吧。”鸣瓢一边说着，一边撸动着我的阴茎，我忍不住抓紧了他的腰，低低呻吟。

咚咚。

然而就在这时，门被敲响了。

门外响起鸣瓢太太的声音:“阿秋？睡了吗？要喝晚安牛奶吗？”

我的心脏紧缩起来，这时，鸣瓢跪直了，我看见了他下身插着的东西。

一个黑色的按摩棒，还在振动。

今晚睡前，我到底是看了什么，才会梦到这种本子剧情？我明明连AV都很少看的。

他把东西抽出去丢在床脚，扭过头冲着门的方向，淡定的说:“已经要睡了，不喝了。”

就在我还惊讶的时候，他扶着我的阴茎坐下去了。

想到鸣瓢太太还没有走远，我不敢喊出声，咬着唇呻吟着……我半眯着眼看着鸣瓢，他的表情认真又性感，上身的病服还好好穿在身上，下身却一丝不挂。

他高热的穴吞吐着我的东西，怯怯的不敢吞到底，动作也不快。我终于是忍不住开始迎合他，腰部发力，一下接一下的深顶。

鸣瓢好像受不住，他弯下身子，用没受伤的手撑在我的颈侧，含混不清的求饶:“百贵……太深了，你别动了，这次说好我自己来的。”

我怎么能不动，既然是梦，那就做个尽兴。

于是我翻转体位，把他压在下面。

这个姿势很好，可以接吻，我把舌头塞进友人的嘴里，剥夺他的呼吸，舔着他敏感的上颚，和他的舌头交缠。

他的嘴里甜甜的，不知道是吃了什么东西。刑警工作很忙，我们很少一起吃饭。我都不知道他喜欢吃些什么。

是甜食吗？我一边想，一边亲吻他的脖颈，在颈侧和耳后，留下几个深深的吻痕。

我用力地插着他，吻着他，把他弄哭了。

请原谅我无法温柔的对待他，因为他的身体真的太美味了。

我射了一回，就此又换了个姿势。

他跪着，屁股对着我，腰肢塌下去。他的穴口一时不能合拢，我的精液从那个诱人的小孔中流了出来，隐隐还能看见粉色的内壁。

我一只手抚摸着他的脊背和腰肢，他的身躯颤栗起来，穴口一收一收的，像在呼吸。于是我把另一只手伸进穴口，搅动着。有种还冒着热气的感觉，我的手指几乎要被他高热的穴融化了，他吸着我的手指。

我扶着阴茎一插到底，爽到像是天使在触摸我的灵魂尖端。

鸣瓢努力地迎合着我，扭动着细却覆盖着肌肉的腰肢。他胳膊上的伤令他十分辛苦，又爽又痛的叫声令我心都碎了。

承认吧，百贵船太郎。

你的内心就是那么的龌龊，你脑子里不堪的东西，让你做了这样的梦。

你看着你的友人，同事，战友。想把他扒光，让他痛，让他哭。你看着他的腰肢就想摸，就硬了，想把老二插进他的屁股。

好像听到了闹钟的声音，我知道梦境快结束了。

我迅速冲刺了几下，深深射在鸣瓢的身体里。我压在他身上，想对他说些什么，最后只喊了他的名字。

“秋人。”

————

我摁灭闹钟起来，解决掉狼藉的床单，然后去上班。

照例去看他。

他真的太任性了，弄出来一身伤。我也有点后悔为什么不快点跑过去。

今天我不敢靠的太近，只能站在门边。看着他的女儿和太太，他脸上幸福的笑。

我不由得也笑了。

只要鸣瓢幸福就好了。


End file.
